marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Tarquin Kwei
|Image = |informazione1 = Tarquin Shen Kwei |informazione2 = Gatto, Quinn |informazione3 = Kotenok |informazione4 = Sono morti tutti. |informazione5 = Gilda dei Ladri, Congrega degli Eloquenti, precedentemente il Governo Cinese |informazione6 = Quartiere della Gilda, New Orleans (USA); Hong Kong (China) |informazione7 = Caotico buono |informazione8 = Segreta |informazione9 = Cinese, americana |informazione10 = Impegnato |informazione11 = Direttore generale della Industrial and Commercial Bank of China (filiale americana), ladro su commissione |informazione12 = Laurea in Economia e Commercio, addestramento marziale dai servizi segreti cinesi. |informazione13 = Umano |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Hong Kong (Cina) |informazione16 = 3 Ottobre 1994 |informazione17 = Bilancia ascendente Leone |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 179 cm |informazione20 = 70 kg |informazione21 = Blu |informazione22 = Neri |informazione23 = Tatuaggio di un gatto sul petto (il massimo del tamarro).}} Have you ever encountered someone who is already living his greatest fantasy?. Storia :Tarquin deve il suo nome e la sua irritazione generale nei confronti del mondo dall'essere figlio di padre cinese e madre inglese, nella ridente Hong Kong. I genitori lo spingono verso gli studi di economia e commercio, visto che il padre stesso lavorava in banca, e il destino del ragazzo sembra già piuttosto definito. Non fosse che alcuni dei suoi primi clienti risultano essere invischiati con la malavita cittadina. Tarquin scopre quindi che suo padre, nelle intemperanze giovanili, aveva instaurato più di un contatto con la mafia cinese e si era occupato spesso del riciclo di denaro sporco. A Tarquin i mafiosi fanno discretamente schifo invece: decide di sfruttare le sue conoscenze economiche per incastrarli e prende contatto con i servizi segreti cinesi che sono ben contenti di poterlo usare per mettere qualcuno dietro le sbarre. Tarquin mette in secondo piano, per il momento, la carriera bancaria per concentrarsi sui servizi segreti, diventando un agente operativo in brevissimo tempo: prende il nome in codice "Gatto" e si tatua un gatto sul petto, con grande sconcerto dei suoi superiori (e dei suoi genitori e in media di chiunque lo conosca). :Purtroppo viene a sapere della corruzione all'interno della sua stessa organizzazione e la cosa lo manda fuori di sé. Abbandona i servizi sbraitando e quelli, per evitare che si faccia sfuggire qualche informazione di troppo, gli fanno saltare in aria la macchina. Solo che dentro non c'era lui, ma i suoi genitori. :Tarquin lascia intendere di essersi placato dopo la bomba nell'auto e di non rappresentare una minaccia e soprattutto di non avere propositi di vendetta , riprendendo a fare l'umile banchiere. In realtà sta sfruttando l'addestramento dei servizi per intrufolarsi nelle case più importanti e rubare informazioni scottanti riguardo i suoi ex datori di lavoro. Perché ce li aveva e quanto bene i propositi di vendetta. Ci mette un paio d'anni ma riesce a racimolare un buon numero di dati, facendosi anche un nome all'interno della malavita. Comincia a ricevere una serie di commissioni per i furti più disparati e visto che il lavoro lo diverte, decide di accettarne parecchie. Una volta preparato il trasferimento negli Stati Uniti (nella filiale della sua stessa banca), usa le informazioni in suo possesso per far scoppiare una bomba mediatica sopra i servizi segreti cinesi, rimanendo comunque nell'ombra e levandosi dall'occhio del ciclone. :Negli USA decide di continuare entrambe le sue professioni e ci vuole poco prima che sia contattato dalla Gilda dei Ladri e dal suo capo. Trova Remy simpatico a pelle e decide di collaborarci, usando la sua posizione nella banca per coprire alcuni loschi traffici della gilda. Poteri e abilità :Tarquin è un essere umano normale dotato della forza e della resistenza di una persona normale della sua età che esegue costante ed intenso esercizio fisico. Abilità: *'Maestro di Arti Marziali:' dopo l'addestramento con il governo ha deciso di continuare ad allenarsi e migliorarsi per conto suo, tanto da diventare uno dei più esperti artisti marziali conosciuti. *'Scassinatore Esperto:' non c'è serratura che gli resista. E ne ha provate parecchie. *'Matematico Pratico:' trova la matematica estremamente facile e la sua applicazione ancora di più. Che sia per calcolare la combinazione di una cassaforte o gli utili di un pacchetto azionario. *'Poliglotta: '''a parte la sua lingua madre conosce perfettamente anche l'inglese, il francese e il russo. ''Debolezze: *'Magia:' La odia. Non può riportarla in fattori numerici quindi la odia a morte. Attrezzatura Armi: *'Nunchaku.' *Qualsiasi cosa può diventare un'arma. Equipaggiamento: *Tuta Rinforzata. *'Rampini e corde.' Altri universi *Nel 10812 è boh. *Nel 12108'' ''è boh. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 4 *Team Science *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un gatto nero (you don't say). *La sua casata ad Hogwarts sarebbe Corvonero. *A Westeros sarebbe uno Stark. *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Cotoletta. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Imbecille che si finge perfettamente Idiota *In Avatar sarebbe un Earthbender specializzato in Metalbender *Ha una relazione con Andreij Komaskij (Armand) pur essendo fidanzato con David. *Non miagola. *Considera gli Stati Uniti "Più che un paese un grosso cane bastardo alla catena che non fa altro che abbaiare." *Davvero, non miagola. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 6 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Gilda dei Ladri